The invention relates in general to burners and in particular to a new and useful oil burner for heating systems with an atomizer nozzle placed in an oil feed pipe.
In the oil burners used in heating systems, several drops of oil exit from the atomizer nozzle before and after each combustion process, unless special provisions are made. The burner tube and/or the heating area are contaminated with this dripping oil; also, ignition problems can be caused by it and the mixing devices can coke up, so that sometimes, operation of the heating system is disrupted.
In order to prevent dripping of the fuel and the disadvantages related with this, it is known that a release can be connected to the atomizer nozzle to release the pressure of the oil feed line, or to provide it with a vacuum valve. However, in spite of this significant construction effort, particularly when light oil is used as the fuel, and it is preheated and therefore has a low viscosity, dripping cannot be completely prevented. The contamination of a heating system which results from unburned oil dripping down therefore generally has to be accepted as unavoidable.
From DE-GM No. 82 69 069, it is furthermore known that a collector device made of a heat-resistant material, for example in the form of a plate which can be exchanged, can be provided in an oil burner below the atomizer nozzle. In this way, the oil dripping from the atomizer nozzle is collected and can therefore no longer get into the burner pipe or into the heating area, but dripping of the atomizer nozzle is not prevented.